


Anything for you, little buddy.

by lydiashuman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiashuman/pseuds/lydiashuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please tell me what you thought about it. I love to read comments!<br/>Also, find me on tumblr at lydiashuman :3</p></blockquote>





	Anything for you, little buddy.

Lydia had just left Claudia and Allison at the kindergarden and was now taking John to high school.

“What time should I pick you up?” she asked

“Oh, don’t worry about it, mom! Today we will have some lacrosse practicing and i don’t really know what time it will end, so I’ll go home by bus.”

“Are you sure? You can call us, if you want.”

“Yes, I’m sure. Don’t worry about me.” John said, smiling and giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. “Bye mom”

She smiled at him and drove to the school where she taught Algebra. After 5 exhausting classes, she drove back home, just to find Stiles lying on their couch.

“What the…. Aren’t you supposed to be at the Sheriff Station?”

“Nope. I’ve already solved all the cases I had, so I decided to come home early.” He answered her, pulling her for a hug and a kiss.

“You know… John starts lacrosse today. Maybe you’ll need to talk to him.”

“Why?” Stiles looked at her with a questioning look.

“Well, you know… If he took after either of us, he will suck very badly at it, so, maybe you’ll need to cheer him up a bit.”

As soon as she said it, they heard the front door opening and being closed again with a high BAM, followed by a few sobs and quick steps to the end of the corridor.

“Go talk to him. Now.” Why Lydia had to be so bossy? Stiles sighed and went to his son’s room.

He knocked on the door “Can I come in?” and received a little “Yeah” followed by a sob, as an answer. He entered his sons’s room and sit on his bed, next to him. John hugged his father tightly and sobbed even more. Stiles caressed his back and, after a few minutes, broke the silence.

“So, you wanna tell me what happened?” he asked.

“Today was the first lacrosse practice of the year, and Coach asked all of us to try and do some shots. Everybody, literally everybody, who went before me, scored the goal, and, when it was my turn, I threw the ball exactly on the goalie’s net, and everybody laughed. I pretend that I didn’t care and went to the end of the line, but, later, the same thing happened, and, everytime I tried to score a goal, I either threw the ball on the goalie’s net, or away from the goal itself. And everybody kept laughing more and more of me and, well, I’m just felling like shit now.”

“Hey, watch you tongue, little boy!” Stiles said, pretending to be mad at him. “Let me tell you something, okay? I used to suck at lacrosse on my first year. And everybody would laugh at me too. In fact, on the first game I played, I heard a lot of laughing everytime I failed to pick the ball or score a goal, but, you know what? It didn’t stop me. I kept on trying, even though nobody else seemed to believe that I could do it. And you shouldn’t stop either. When is your next practice?

“Next week, why?”

Stiles got up from the bed and extended his hand to his son.

“I know a store that sales lacrosse equipments. Let’s go there, buy some and I’ll practice with you this entire week, if you are willing to.”

John eyes lighted up and he gave his father a big smile and a hug. “Would you do that for me, dad?”

“Of course. Anything for you, little buddy.” With that, they got into Stiles’s old Jeep and headed to said store.

During that entire week, for at least one hour per day, Stiles would practice with his son, while Lydia would cheer and motivate him.

On the next practice, John did pretty well, and was even called to be a first line, what made Stiles so proud that he actually cried when he heard it. And, of course, everytime he went to see a game and his son scored a goal.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought about it. I love to read comments!  
> Also, find me on tumblr at lydiashuman :3


End file.
